Y Todo Por Un Espectáculo
by GinellaEvans
Summary: *Esta historia es un EWE, es decir, no tiene en cuenta el epílogo* Sinopsis: Un espectáculo de bienvenida a otros colegios, obliga a Hermione Granger a aprender a volar en escoba pero ella sabe que no puede hacerlo sola. ¿Qué pasará cuando, de entre todas las personas en el planeta, es ÉL quien la enseña a volar en escoba?


_Y Todo Por Un Espectáculo_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen, o entonces yo me habría quedado con Draco para mí ^^ (O a Harry, que también está muy bien)_

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_OooOooOooO_

_Hermione no creía que eso le estuviese sucediendo a ella. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? ¿Acaso el mundo la odiaba? ¿No había hecho ya suficiente? _

_Por una vez en su vida, deseó haber hecho como sus amigos Harry y Ron (después del beso, habían visto que lo suyo no funcionaba y lo habían dejado) y haber aceptado el trabajo de aurora, aunque no le entusiasmaba mucho. No habría vuelto al colegio, cierto, pero se habría librado de ese castigo divino. Y con "castigo divino" no quería decir que tuviese algo que ver con dioses pero estaba segura de que el mundo le estaba poniendo a prueba porque había muchas cosas que Hermione Granger podía hacer pero volar en una escoba no era una de ellas. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque habían venido alumnos de colegios de todos los lados posibles de Europa para celebrar la muerte del mago más tenebroso del mundo y tenían que dar un espectáculo digno de Hogwarts, lo que parecía incluir escobas. _

_Todos los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año tenían que hacer tres espectáculos: Encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras y vuelo. No le preocupaba el primero, dado que era la mejor; la segunda no la importaba demasiado pero volar... ella misma sabía que un pingüino volaría mucho mejor que ella. Era un desastre e iba a estropear todo. Ya se imaginaba la escena de bochorno, de quejas, de gritos pidiendo que se fuera, de gente riéndose y unos titulares de periódicos diciendo: "Hermione Granger, una heroína que no sabe despegar los pies del suelo". Seguro que tendría mucha polémica y en parte quería enfermar, torcerse un pie... que sucediera cualquier cosa. Pero era Hermione Granger y ella jamás hacía trampas, nunca en su vida. Sin embargo, tampoco se atrevía a ir al campo de quidditch y hacer el ridículo. Necesitaba un milagro... bueno, quizás si preguntaba a Hooch..._

_Con rapidez, se dirigió hacia el despacho de la profesora, como alma que lleva el diablo, y llamó a la puerta con fuerza. _

_—Señorita Granger, no hace falta que golpee tan fuerte —dijo la profesora en cuanto la vio—. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?_

_—Bueno... verá... —empezó ella sin saber cómo decirlo—. Usted sabe que no se me da muy bien el vuelo y... quería saber si hay una manera en que me enseñe un poco más para el espectáculo._

_—Lo siento Granger, pero tendrá que buscar a alguien que tenga más tiempo que yo. Estoy llena de clases para la siguiente semana y me quedan varias por preparar —se disculpó la profesora Hooch y Hermione suspiró desilusionada—. Pero espere... creo que veo a alguien practicar en el campo de quidditch, ¿quiere que vayamos a preguntar si tiene tiempo? A lo mejor alguien puede ayudarla._

_Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. _

_La profesora Hooch se dirigió hacia las gradas y Hermione la siguió de cerca aunque según se fueron acercando al campo de quidditch, ella fue disminuyendo la velocidad al ver con cada vez más claridad que se trataba de alguien de Slytherin, con el pelo rubio y Hermione solo conocía una persona de Slytherin que fuera rubio y pudiese estar practicando en el campo, y ese era Draco Malfoy. _

_—Venga, señorita Granger. ¿No me diga que tiene miedo de entrar en el campo? —se volvió hacia ella la profesora. La castaña enseguida negó con la cabeza y se lanzó hacia el campo, con los puños cerrados con fuerza contra la cintura. _

_Cuando llegaron al campo, la profesora Hooch llamó al chico que bajó en cuanto la oyó. Una vez en tierra y con la ceja alzada mirando a la profesora y a Hermione, se dirigió hacia ellas con la escoba en mano. _

_Hermione pensó en lo mucho que parecía haber madurado, aunque estaba claro que eso no incluía la parte de ser egocéntrico y frío, que era lo que parecía transmitir con la mirada. Se veía mucho más alto que la última vez y más... "más guapo" se sorprendió Hermione al pensar eso. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Draco Malfoy, aquella persona que siempre se había metido con ella y con sus amigos, era guapo? _

_—¿Me quería para algo, profesora Hooch? —dijo él con calma._

_—Sí. Verá la señorita Granger no es tan buena en vuelo como otras personas —empezó a informar la profesora y Hermione se puso colorada ante lo que había dicho—. Me ha pedido ayuda pero casi no tengo tiempo. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de enseñarla?_

_Hermione estaba al cien por cien segura de que no aceptaría y que diría una excusa a la profesora para así librarse (ya que de excusa no podía ir diciendo por ahí que no se juntaba con muggles), pero se impresionó mucho al oír la respuesta del chico. _

_—Por supuesto —una pequeña sonrisa pasó por los labios del chico y Hermione pensó que eso no tenía nada de bueno—. Será un... honor. _

_—Perfecto, entonces la dejo, señorita Granger. Malfoy, asegúrese que aprende bien. Recuerde que es para la bienvenida a las otras escuelas, tenemos que ser una escuela ejemplar —le dio una mirada estricta aunque Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Hooch sacó unas llaves y se las lanzó a Draco que las cogió al vuelo—. Puede coger una de las escobas de práctica para ella. Ahora, si me disculpan..._

_Hooch dio media vuelta y se marchó. _

_Hermione aún no se creía lo que le estaba pasando. De entre todas las personas en el planeta, tenía que ser él quien la enseñase a volar en escoba. ¿Por qué narices había aceptado? ¿Estaba tramando algo malo? Porque si así era, no solo le haría quedar mal a ella sino que también a toda la escuela. _

_—Bueno Granger... así que se te da mal el vuelo. Teniendo a San Potter como buscador de quidditch y a todos los Weasleys, ¿no se te ocurrió aprender algo? —empezó Draco formando una amplia sonrisa. _

_—No lo vi necesario —cortó ella cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva—. ¿Podemos terminar esto cuanto antes?_

_—No vas a aprender en un día —dijo él sin más dirigiéndose con las llaves a por una escoba de más. Unos minutos después estaba de vuelta con la escoba en mano, que lanzó hacia Hermione y que esta cogió en un acto reflejo—. Esto no es de memorizar, Granger. Aquí uno aprende pegándose golpes contra el suelo, cayendo, practicando... Y la varita no te servirá de mucho en esto. Al menos dime que sabes despegarte del suelo._

_—Bueno... más o menos... no mucho —confesó ella bajando cada vez más la voz. _

_Draco se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiró exasperado._

_—Bien, genial. Tendremos que empezar desde el principio. Va a ser una semana muy larga. _

_Y así empezaron sus prácticas con Draco Malfoy. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan agotada en toda su vida. Obviamente esa semana la habían dejado sin clases para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo y que así pudiesen practicar para la llegada del resto de colegios, con lo cual Hermione tenía que practicar encantamientos, artes oscuras y vuelo. Este último era justo el que más le quitaba el tiempo debido que en las otras tenía bastante práctica y que en vuelo era bastante mala. Además, Draco cada vez la presionaba más y no importaba las veces que se caía de la escoba. Muchas de las veces, le había gritado al chico que no le importaba nadie, que era un insensible, que no quería practicar más, que se pondría enferma... Pero al día siguiente siempre volvía al campo, volvía a practicar y volvía a caerse aunque debía agradecer a que al menos se levantaba del suelo y eso solo en tres días._

_Era el quinto día cuando Hermione apareció en el campo de quidditch y vio a Draco volando. Siempre antes de entrar del todo, le observaba desde las sombras volar con una ligereza y destreza que admiraba en silencio. La primera vez después de que Hooch le pidiera que la enseñara, le pilló volando y se sorprendió a sí misma espiando, se reprendió y se dijo que nunca lo haría otra vez pero en la segunda vez volvió a verle volando y no pudo evitarlo. Desde ese día, se había convertido en un extraño ritual que hacía antes de entrar y saludar a Draco. _

_En cuanto a su relación con el chico, la chica estaba sorprendida de que ya no la insultase como antes aunque eso no significaba que no saltase cuando ella lo hacía. Sus personalidades chocaban muy a menudo pero habían encontrado un intermedio en el que estar a gusto ambos y habían decidido dejarlo ahí, en un extraño compañerismo que se iba tornando cada vez más rápido en amistad. _

_Hermione fue capaz al final del día de mantenerse sobre su escoba mientras hacía unas pequeñas piruetas que había estado practicando con él._

_—Bueno Granger, me alegra ver al menos que aprendes rápido. Con suerte en dos días, habrás aprendido todo lo que necesitas para la bienvenida a las otras escuelas —comentó el chico cuando bajaron de sus escobas hacia el campo. Dejaron la escoba de Hermione en el armario de siempre y salieron cerrando la puerta—. Mañana a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—Vale —dijo ella apuntando la misma hora en una agenda que llevaba en mano y luego siguió a Draco hacia el castillo. Cuando ya estuvieron a punto de entrar en el Gran Comedor, Hermione paró a Draco que la miró extrañado—. Gracias... por todo esto, Draco —y entró en el comedor rápido antes de que el chico reaccionase. _

_Por otro lado, Hermione llegó a su mesa algo colorada y se sentó al lado de Ginny y enfrente de Parvati. Las dos subieron la mirada cuando la vieron sentarse y fue Parvati la primera que sonrió maliciosamente seguida de Ginny que sonreía más bien con una mirada entre curiosidad y diversión._

_—¿Qué? Venga, soltadlo ya —dijo ella refunfuñada. _

_—¿De dónde vienes Hermione? —preguntó Parvati con una risita. _

_—Del campo de quidditch —dijo sin más. _

_—Últimamente pasas ahí mucho tiempo, ¿no? —dijo Ginny con una ceja alzada—. ¿Tanto practicas vuelo? Pensé que no lo necesitarías. Es decir... —dijo Ginny al ver que Hermione se giraba para mirarla algo molesta—, Harry es tu mejor amigo y sabe quidditch. Digo yo, que sabrás volar. _

_—Quiero que todo me salga perfecto, ya sabes Ginny —mintió ella con indiferencia._

_—Te va a salir genial, Hermione. No te preocupes tanto y descansa un poco, hace días que no te veo por la sala común —dijo Ginny con preocupación—. Siempre te veo o practicando hechizos o en el campo de quidditch. ¿Por qué no te das un respiro? _

_—Supongo que tienes razón. Creo que mañana descansaré un poco lo de los hechizos, es donde voy mejor —sonrió Hermione a Ginny, que devolvió la sonrisa a la castaña._

_—Bueno, eso está mejor. Ahora, vamos a la sala común, ¿quieres? —dijo Ginny y Hermione asintió con la cabeza._

_—Así que... —dijo Parvati yendo con ellas—. ¿Estabas colorada por el cansancio? ¿Has practicado mucho?_

_—Oh... pues sí, supongo —dijo Hermione sin más pero ni ella misma estaba segura. ¿Era por el calor?_

_OooOooOooO_

_Hermione agradeció que Draco la hubiese mandado una lechuza en el desayuno diciendo que cambiaban la hora porque Parvati y Ginny habían insistido anoche que las dijese la hora que ella tenía de reserva para poder ir a verla y Hermione había terminado cediendo. Al ver la lechuza, sus amigas fruncieron el ceño y Hermione les dijo que era de Hooch, que decía haberle cambiado la hora de reserva por unos problemas. _

_—Eso no es justo, a esa hora habíamos quedado con Flitwick para practicar encantamientos —se quejó Parvati—. Bueno, a ver si mañana tenemos más suerte para verte, ¿eh?_

_Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió pero no estaba segura de querer ver a sus amigas al día siguiente en el campo de quidditch junto a Draco Malfoy. Se decidió a comentar con Draco que para el siguiente día ajustaran una hora en la que sabía que sus amigas estaban ocupadas. _

_Cuando Hermione terminó de practicar con Draco, le dijo lo que quería decirle y éste alzó una ceja. _

_—¿Tus amigas son muy pesadas, no Granger? —dijo el chico para sorpresa de la chica._

_—Yo... ¿cómo sabías...? Yo no he mencionado a mis amigas... —tartamudeó Hermione sin saber qué decir. _

_—Legeremancia. Ayer la utilicé por la noche porque te vi hablar con tus amigas y me estaban pareciendo muy cotillas, así que... —explicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. Cambié la hora para que no se extendieran rumores raros. _

_—¡Eso es hacer trampas, Draco! ¡Y no es muy justo que leas la mente de mis amigas! —protestó Hermione que se decidió a coger aire y suspirar con pesadez—. Pero gracias, de todas formas. _

_—Ni lo menciones, Granger. Nos vemos mañana a la hora acordada —se despidió él con una simple cabezada. Hermione simplemente le sonrió y se fue de allí, no sin antes haber guardado la escoba en su sitio. _

_Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Hermione pasó cerca de Draco y éste la susurró antes de que entraran:_

_—Por cierto, ya vuelas mucho mejor, Hermione. Quien sabe... quizá te conviertas en una profesional —y se alejó hacia la mesa de las serpientes dejando a Hermione con la boca medio abierta. _

_El último día de prácticas con Draco, fue el más tranquilo de todos los que había tenido Hermione. Se limitaron a hacer las piruetas y movimientos que tenían que hacer al día siguiente. Ninguno mencionó el hecho de que ya estaban empezando a llamarse por sus nombres y no por sus apellidos._

_Cuando ya se estaba empezando a hacer tarde, Draco la dijo que lo único que quedaba era aterrizar. Una cosa era aterrizar normal, como él decía, y otra muy distinta era aterrizar cómo había que hacer en el espectáculo, que consistía prácticamente en bajar con la escoba hasta rozar el suelo, quedarse suspendidos durante unos segundos y poner los pies en tierra. Hermione pensó que iba a ser muy fácil pero terminó siendo más difícil de lo que parecía. Las primeras veces que bajó la escoba para rozar el suelo, se daba contra él y no llegaba a frenar a tiempo. Las siguientes veces, rozaba el suelo y frenaba de milagro pero no duraba ni una centésima suspendida en el aire. Cuando ya llegaba la hora de la cena, Hermione consiguió hacer el aterrizaje bien. _

_—¡Ya era hora, Hermione! Mira que eres burra... —sonrió Draco con picardía. La chica suspiró aliviada al haberlo conseguido—. Repitámoslo dos veces más y si te sale igual de bien, iremos a cenar._

_Hermione se quejó pero le hizo caso. Resoplando de mal humor y soltando insultos hacia Draco por lo bajo, volvió a montar el vuelo y hacer el aterrizaje. Las dos veces que le había pedido Draco salieron bien, por lo que se dirigieron al Gran Comedor con mucha hambre. Obviamente no entraron seguidamente (Draco entró primero y Hermione entró cinco minutos más tarde) para no levantar sospechas entre nadie. _

_OooOooOooO_

_Llegó el tan esperado día y Hermione jamás se había encontrado tan nerviosa en su vida aunque dio gracias a que en eso no estaba sola pues había muchos cuchicheando. _

_Hermione trató de recordar todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que las puertas se abrieran y la gente saliera en fila de uno. Sintió que el de detrás se inclinaba hacia su oído y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo._

_—Lo harás bien, tranquila —susurró una voz que reconoció enseguida como Draco. Ella asintió con la cabeza disimuladamente para indicar que le había escuchado pero no se atrevió a girarse, solo por si acaso. _

_Cuando salieron al campo, todos se pusieron como les indicó el profesor Flitwick, dado que lo primero que iban a hacer era Encantamientos. _

_Después de veinte minutos, en cuanto los últimos hechizos desaparecieron, apareció el profesor de Artes Oscuras y empezaron a hacer lo que habían practicado. _

_Otros veinte minutos pasaron y todos fueron a coger sus escobas que estaban puestas contra las gradas. Hermione cogió la suya, se dirigió al centro del campo y dirigió una pequeña mirada a Draco. La profesora Hooch fue colocándoles por todo el campo y cuando estuvieron listos, pitó el silbato. Todos se lanzaron hacia arriba y comenzó el baile de escobas. Hermione fue descubriendo poco a poco que con gente alrededor, era más difícil hacer las piruetas y entendió por qué Draco le había hecho hacerlas tan cerradas; con tanta gente era difícil hacer una pirueta. Poco a poco, uno por uno fueron aterrizando, de los más cercanos a los más lejanos. Hermione bajó como había aprendido pero justo en ese momento un alumno que había estado a la misma altura que ella, la empujó fuertemente (algo que todo el mundo en las gradas notó) y las piernas se le resbalaron de la escoba. Todo el mundo gritó junto con ella. Hermione trató de subir a la escoba haciendo impulso con las manos pero temblaba como una hoja y se resbalaba cada vez más. Los estudiantes que estaban en el aire con ella, se habían quedado petrificados y los que ya estaban abajo, parecían sufrir una conmoción parecida. _

_Hermione no pudo aguantar más y se cayó de la escoba, esperando el golpe final contra el suelo. Sin embargo el golpe nunca llegó porque alguien en el aire había reaccionado a tiempo y había recogido a Hermione al vuelo._

_—Agárrate a mi cintura —dijo una vez que la cogió. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida de oír esa voz._

_—¿Draco? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que se agarraba a la cintura del chico._

_Pero Draco no dijo nada y dirigió una mirada al resto de personas que estaba en el aire. Cuando Draco bajó del todo junto con ella, Hermione notó que el resto de alumnos habían bajado también aunque ella no supo decir si habían bajado de un salto o si lo habían hecho como se había programado. No quiso pensar en ello y siguió pegada a Draco llorando en silencio, como si así se deshiciera de todo el miedo. Lo más sorprendente de toda esa escena, era que Draco la estaba sujetando de la cintura y no la soltó hasta que Hermione fue separándose poco a poco de él para mirarlo. _

_La profesora McGonagall había llegado al estadio ya seguida de la señora Pomfrey. La primera fue a hablar con el alumno que había hecho caer a Hermione y la segunda fue hacia la chica para preguntarla si se encontraba bien y para ver si tenía algún golpe. _

_Después de media hora de conmoción, de castigo hacia el alumno que la había empujado y de muchos intentos por parte de los alumnos de intentar conseguir información, la directora McGonagall mandó a todos entrar al castillo y todos la siguieron._

_—¿Se encuentra bien entonces, señorita Granger? —dijo de repente McGonagall al lado de la chica que no se había querido separar de Draco. _

_—Sí, gracias a Draco —dijo ella en voz baja mirando de reojo al chico que asintió con la cabeza hacia Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa._

_—Bien, bueno... dirigíos ambos entonces al Gran Comedor, la comida va a empezar enseguida y esta tarde comienzan las clases —les dijo ella. _

_Ellos solamente asintieron y la vieron alejarse lentamente por la gran puerta._

_—Esto... Draco... gracias —le llamó la atención la chica haciendo que el chico la mirase con la ceja alzada—. De verdad._

_—Eh... De nada, Hermione —consiguió decir el chico y de repente se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Era alocada, era estúpida, era probable que se negase... por no añadir el hecho de que no era precisamente la clase de chica con la que sus padres estarían contentos, pero por una vez no le importó. Por una vez, se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que podía valer la pena—. Esto... una cosa, Hermione._

_—¿Sí? —dijo ella girándose para mirarle, pues ya se disponía a irse._

_—Eh... podría... podríamos... —Draco no encontró las palabras, así que desesperado por acabar con su sonrojo, se acercó, tiró del brazo de la chica con suavidad y la besó. _

_Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero no le apartó de ella. Es más, se pegó más a él, colocando sus brazos encima de los hombros del chico. Draco por su parte, pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y profundizó el beso. No supieron decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí besándose en mitad del pasillo pero cuando se separaron, las sonrisas de ambos se hicieron amplias a pesar del sonrojo de ambos y de los rítmicos latidos de ambos corazones. _

_—Creo que te has vuelto loco, "Malfoy" —dijo ella abriendo los ojos entre sorprendida y encantada por el beso. _

_—Creo que te has enamorado, "Granger" —sonrió él con picardía._

_Ella sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, se agarró de la mano del chico y entraron juntos en el Gran Comedor. Estaba claro que la relación entre ellos no iba a ser fácil dado que causaba impresión pero esperaban que en unos meses se acostumbrasen y ellos no iban a dejar lo que sentían el uno por el otro solo porque los alumnos del colegio no supieran el concepto de intimidad y privacidad. En unos días todos se acostumbrarían y volvería todo a ser normal. O todo lo normal posible pues después del colegio les esperarían obstáculos muy complicados aunque, estaban dispuestos a pasarlos juntos. Como una pareja, como un dúo y como un ex mortífago y una bruja nacida de muggles. _

_FIN_


End file.
